Histoire de famille
by saphire argent
Summary: Harry apprend des choses sur sa famille. Est ce que ça va changer ses perceptions?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaiera et que pour une fois je la finirai. J'ai décidée de faire des chapitres un peu moins long afin de ne pas me tanner avant la fin. Pour mes autres histoires, je risque de les poursuivres mais plus tard. Sur ce voici cette nouvelle histoire que je vais pour 'instant nommer Histoire de famille mais c juste un en attendant de trouver un meilleur titre, si vous avez une idée ne vous gênez pas de me le faire savoir. N'oubliez pas aussi de me faire savoir vos commentaires c très motivant. Sur ce...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : PROLOGUE 

Changeons un peu l'histoire. Disons que même si c'est impossible, les évènements de la pierre philosophale ont eu lieux de septembre à décembre la première année. Que Lupin est engagé comme professeur de DCFM pour la seconde partie de l'année avec comme assistant Lockheart(?) afin que les évènements de la seconde et de la 3ième année se produisent. Disons en plus que pour que les faits coincident, que pour une raison que je vous laisse libre de choisir, Ginny était venue passer du temps à Poudlard durant cette période. Ensuite, seconde année, les évènements de la 4ième et de la 5ième année se produisent. De telle sorte que nous avons un Voldemort vivant, un Sirius mort, un Dumbledore manipulateur et autres trucs du genre. Je voullais juste un Harry plus jeune ayant passé au travers des mêmes choses.

PS: Désolée pour ceux qui aiment bien Dumbledore moi personellement je l'aime bien mais il fait tellement bien dans le rôle du manipulateur.

* * *

Voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	2. Père et vie en cavale

Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et queques personnages.

J'espère que vous apprécirai. Dites moi vos commentaires.

... : Paroles

"pensés"

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Père et vie en cavale**.

Cher Voldemort, Tom ou devrai-je dire père.

Je vous écrit cette lettre car je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle plutôt troublante en tombant sur une discution entre ma _mère_ et Dumbledore. Il semblerait que je soit votre fille et que Dumbledore m'ait enlevée et mise sous la charge de cette femme contre un montant d'argent plutôt interessant peu après ma naissance. Je ne peux me permettre de ne pas délayer cette lettre dans le temps par peur qu'elle ne soit interceptée et donc ne vous en voullez pas si vous m'avez tuée; ce n'est pas de votre faute mais plutôt celle de Dumbledore. La seule chose que je vous demande si jamais je suis morte c'est de protéger mon petit Harry. Pour prouver mes dires voici une fiole de mon sang protégée par un sort de conservation.

Lily Héléna Evan-Jedusor-Potter.

La coupe de vin que tenait le seigneur des ténèbres alla éclater sur le mur opposé.

SÉVÉRUS!

Oui maître?

Fait une potion généalogique et test moi ce sang.

Oui maître.

Au même moment Harry se réveillait en sursaut car un des poings de son oncle atterissait dans son ventre suivit de plusieurs autres jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe inconscient.

2 hres plus tard, il se réveilla pour réaliser que son oncle avait oublier de verouiller sa porte. Il alla chercher sa baguette et se sauva aussi vite que ses blessures le lui permis. Il utilisa le reste de son argent de poche pour aller dans les bas cartiers de Londre et s'acheter du maquilla afin de camouffler ses blessures. Il alla ensuite se reposer dans le fond d'une ruelle. L'orsqu'il se réveilla, il planifia combien il avait besoin d'argent et comment se le procurer. Il se mit ensuite au travail. Étant plus jeune, son oncle refusait fréquement de le nourir et il était donc devenu un excellent pick pocket. Il avait même été encadré par un groupe de jeunes et faisait plus ou moins parti de leur bande mais il y avait de cela déjà quelques années. Il s'y mit donc et réalisa qu'il avait un peu perdu la main mais au moins il ne se fit pas prendre. Le soir venu il alla se coucher après avoir réussit à se mettre un petit quelquechose dans son estomac vide depuis trop longtemps. Les jours suivants furent sur le même modèle puis le 3ième jour, il vit un jeune homme dans la 20aine plutôt grand avec des cheveux noirs avec reflets bleus. Il était assez richement vêtu et il alla mettre son porte feuille dans sa poche gauche. Harry se mit à courir, glissa sa main dans la poche de l'autre mais plutôt que d'y cueillir un porte-feuilles bien garnis, il sentit plusieurs aiguilles lui perforer la main. Il se sauva ensuite dans une ruelle non loin de là. Il regarda sa main où plusieurs darts étaient plantés. Sa main devait avoir doublée de taille et elle le faisait attrocement souffrir. " Pas encore " Se dit le garçon en se remémorant un évênement semblable pour ne pas dire identique qui s'était passé quelques annés plus tôt.

J'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau pick pocket qui oeuvre dans la région et j'ai donc décidé de prendre de ses nouvelles, de voir qui il est, d'où il vient et pourquoi il est venu ici.

Harry recula effrayer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au mur.

Ne pense même pas quitter cette ruelle avant que notre discution soit termiée gamin. J'ai 2 hommes qui t'attendent à l'entrée et ils seront ravis de te rammener et ce pas trop délicatement.

Cette situation ressemblait attrocement à celle de 7 ans plus tôt. Tout ce que Harry souhaitait c'est que ce garçon serait aussi gentil que Maxim l'avait été. Le jeune homme lui souleva le menton et plongea son regard bleu-nuit dans les prunelles vertes-émeraudes embrouillées par la crainte.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Dois-je continuer? 


	3. Maxime et réunion

Salut tout le monde. Étant donné que plusieurs semblent souhaiter que je fasse des chapitres plus long c'est ce que je vais faire. C'était juste un essai les chapitres plus courts donc voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**... Le jeune homme lui souleva le menton et plongea son regard bleu-nuit dans les prunelles vertes-émeraudes embrouillées par la crainte.**

Dit moi gamin, qui es-t... Kiddo? (je sais, stupide surnom)

Mmaxime?

Ah kiddo, c'est toi! Dans ce cas ; Seb! Alex! Venez, c'est juste Kiddo.

Hey salut p'tit

Dit un garçon à l'allure sombre.

Salut gamin.

Dit un autre en lui ébouriflant les cheveux. Les 3 plus vieux eurent la satisfaction de voir Harry serrer les poings en irritation face aux divers surnoms enfantins qu'ils utilisaient constament pour le narger dans le passé sachant que ça le frustrait, mais il déchantèrent rapidement en voyant la grimace de douleur de l'autre.

Donne moi ta main Jonathan (C'était le nom qu'il c'était donner pour faire sur que son oncle et sa tante ne soient jamais mis au courant.)

Elle va être correcte Max...

Donne moi ta main, comment compte tu travailler sinon?

Harry ou plutôt Jonathan fit ce qui lui était demandé après biensur avoir maniferser son mécontentement par un magnifique regard noir qui manquait de pratique. Maxime retira les darts et Jonathan regarda sa main.

Elle semble pire que l'autre fois...

Évidement, ce n'est pas un gamin de 5-6 ans que je voulais prendre mais plutôt un de 8-9 ans. Justement, peux-tu m'expliquer...

En comprenant où l'autre voulait en venir, Harry poussa Maxime et se sauva à toute jambes. Malheureusement pour lui, Seb et Alex eurent tôt fait de le rattraper et de le ramener devant Maxime qui regardait sévèrement le garçon qui se débatait devant lui. Il remarqua tout à coup une partie du maquillage qui se défesait ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils encore plus.

Bon, ça suffit, ammenez le au QG.

Une fois rendu dans l'entrepôt qui leur servait de quartier général, il déposèrent Harry sur une chaise et l'y ligottèrent solidement en négligeant pour l'instant les mains que Maxime désinfecta et banda.

Allez me chercher une bassine d'eau savoneuse et un linge... Bon comme la dernière fois tu ne travail pas pour 4 jours et ensuite tu me remontre tes mains et je vais juger si elles sont prête à retravailler. Est-ce clair?

Oui Maxime.

Tu ne rapelle que si tu travail une journée que je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire, tu te retrouvera en plus de cette journée plusieurs journées au lit?

Oui Maxime.

Bien maintenant lave ta figure.

Quoi! Je ne peux pas aller faire ça aux toilettes?

Demanda le garçon paniqué.

Non

Mais Maxime...

Non

Je ne le ferai pas

D'accord. Attachez lui les mains et tenez sa tête.

Il lava délicatement le visage du garçon dévoilant ainsi la fameuse cicatrice.

J'aurais du me rappeler cette cicatrice, elle me facinait étant plus jeune. Ton vrais nom n'est donc pas jonathan mais plutôt Harry Potter.

Harry le regardait terrorisé. Et s'il travaillait pour Voldemort, et si...

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous ne te feront aucun mal quel qu'il soit tant directement qu'indirectement. Maintenant tu va me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est marques sur ta figure, pas que je ne sache pas ce que ça veut dire mais tu dois le dire toi même.

Je suis tomber dans les escaliers.

Maxime roula dramatiquement les yeux.

Tant qu'à me mentir en pleine face tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être original.

Mais c'est vrai Maxime, je suis...

D'accord, lorsque tu auras décidé de cesser de me mentir tu me le feras savoir. ... Venez les gars, laissons le réfléchir.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et un garçon d'une dizaine d'annés entra et vint se poster devant la porte.

Messieux, réunion Seb, Alex et Maxime transplanèrent auprès de Voldemort où une centaine de mangemorts étaient déjà là.

Si quelqu'un d'entre-vous croisez Harry Potter, vous vous devez de l'ignorer, aucune blessures ne doit lui être infligé et il ne doit surtout pas être tué. Si quelqu'un passe outre à cet ordre, il aura affaire à moi. Tout mangemort régulier doit quitter maintenant.

Pop, pop, pop...

Il ne restait que lucius, Sévérus, Sébastien, Alex, Maxime et quelques hommes et femmes.

Bon voici les nouvelles, j'ai reçu une lettre délayée de la part de Lily Potter. Nous avons fait des tests et j'ai appris que lily était la fille que je m'étais fait enlevé ce qui fait de Harry mon petit fils donc...

Il vit l'étincelle de je te cache quelquechose dans la réaction de seb, Alex et Maxime.

Est-ce qu'un de vous 3 avez quelquechose à dire?

Non M.

Non? vous êtes sur? (Le ton danger était apparut.

Tu ne veux vraiment plus le tuer?

Non c'est mon petit fils, je ne lui veut donc aucun mal.

Ok, dans ce cas, nous savons où il est. Tu te rapelle du gamin que nous avions prient en charge?

Jonathan?

Oui et bien il est revenu hier mais je ne l'ai reconnu qu'après lui avoir parlé ce matin. Juste avant que tu nous appel, jai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

Aviez-vous l'intention de me mettre au courrant?

Je suppose que ça veut dire non mais je vais laisser passer pour cette fois vu les circonstences mais voyez à ce que ça n'arrive plus.

Oui mais ce n'est pas tout. Malgré qu'il n'ait pas voulù me le dire, il porte des marque évidentes d'abus et c'est clair que c'est son oncle qui les lui à faite.

D'accord, vous 3 vous allez vous occupé de le lui faire dire et essayer de lui faire réaliser qu'il ne le méritait pas. Ensuite, Sévérus, je sais que tu as les bras pas mal plein mais accepterais tu de le prendre à ta charge. Toi et Sonia avez les caractère les plus adaptés à son comportement.

Biensur de toute façon je sais que si j'osais dire non Sonia si elle l'apprenait, elle me le ferait regretter amèrement.

C'est sur que maman serait mise au courrant papa dit une jeune fille. J'y veillerait personellement.

J'y comptait bien, de là ma réponse mais ça ça veut dire Julie que toi et Seb allez devoir m'aider.

* * *

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Dans le chapitre suivant, suite de la réunion et quelques péripécies pour Harry. 


End file.
